


[VN+DN]A Rose For Nero

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, Incest, Inmon, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 來自M9的發想，假設尼祿之所以大叫是因為被上了什麼奇怪的印記……？





	[VN+DN]A Rose For Nero

淫紋、cuntboy注意，有新VN前提注意，維吉爾同時繼承新V與Urizen記憶前提

有句話說，解鈴還須繫鈴人。維吉爾一直認為那是指他不惜一切追求力量所付出的代價，直到尼祿赤身裸體地趴在他身下、露出後腰的寶藍色印記。  
那是由玫瑰和一對天使羽翼構成的圖樣，玫瑰的荊棘底端指向股縫之間、在末端凝聚成惡魔尖銳的角型尾巴。任何人都能注意到它正隨著主人不穩的呼吸微微閃爍，顯然不是普通刺青。  
只有維吉爾最清楚它是打那兒來的：來自尤里森。在尼祿卯足全力仍舊戰敗後，毫無道德與憐憫之意的魔性以最屈辱的記號奴役了他。即使重新成為維吉爾，紋身依舊沒有消失；而不知情的藍衣半魔就這樣扔著尼祿不管、和孿生兄弟在魔界遊蕩了整整一個月。  
「你在分心什──！啊……」身下年輕的半魔將臀肉主動送進他手中，又因肌膚被搓揉而瑟瑟發抖。「昨天用那本書呼攏我還不夠，今天又不好好做嗎！」尼祿試圖轉過頭去瞪他，眼神裡飽含的色欲勘勘壓過怒氣，在維吉爾看來只稱得上嗔怪。而那小子渾然不知，勉強用上肢撐起身體似乎想掙脫，嘴裡還繼續嘮叨：「算了，你們這些臭老頭都一個樣，還不如自己來。」  
就在這時，他的腰猛然被按住，尼祿被壓得往床墊裡趴、高高翹起刻有藍色花紋的屁股。維吉爾從記憶中完全回神後，雙手十指掐進他的臀肉、以充滿掌控欲的姿勢讓他無法動彈。下一秒，年長者滾燙的性器便輾過尼祿塗滿潤滑的括約肌，逼得他將舒爽的呼聲悶在枕頭裡、前面被忽略的肉縫卻不住湧出一股清液、直直滴在兩人身下。青年的四肢不住發抖、意識在巨大的快感中逐漸朦朧，如年輕樹木般堅韌挺拔的軀幹隨著對方抽插而前後搖晃。迷糊之間他似乎想起他們可是在開「讀書會」，於是死命地咬住枕頭承受快感。  
在維吉爾作為V，還不知道他們之間的關係時，他已經隨著血脈本能去引誘這孩子，在某個月夜下讓他倚著一座廢棄的圖書館矮牆仰起脖子、赤裸的身體被照成一片一片美麗的銀白色，讓尼祿連恍惚的表情都像是石膏像般，永遠烙在他腦海裡。無論做為人、作為魔或者半魔，他最終都被尼祿吸引，並且不斷想著要佔有這孩子；想來並不奇怪，惡魔本來就傾向與近親交配以保留強大的血脈和力量。  
最重要的是，尼祿身上的淫紋似乎只對他起反應。看看那小子在但丁跟自己面前的反應就知道了──他看著維吉爾的眼神就像是隨時要跳到他身上，和他做愛的樣子更是激烈得不可理喻。征服這個皮硬嘴賤的小鬼對維吉爾來說固然是個成就，某方面來說他也感謝當初自己殘酷無情的半身在尼祿前後都留下了淫紋，讓那小子更加索求無度，好比現在。

「維吉爾，前面。」很顯然他已經高潮過了，愉悅使尼祿的腦袋一片混沌、掙扎著翻過身展示小腹上鏤空的寶藍色心形。「這裡也要……」他用青色半透明的羽翼越過勃起撥開肉瓣，裡頭氾濫的水光沿著腿根流向股縫。  
對此他的回答是：「做好準備，小子。接下來有你受的。」隨即解放自己的魔人，不顧自己還深埋在尼祿體內──後者發出半聲幾近窒息的驚喘，維吉爾能感覺到他興奮地用力夾緊後面，於是勾起嘴角：「我警告過你了。現在自己把前面撐開。」  
青年乖巧地照做，羽翼上透明的爪子沒入體內。前後都被刺激的快感讓他渾身痙攣，過了好一會兒才注意到房間內有第三份魔力──他立刻像觸電般想要起身，卻只被狠狠地釘在維吉爾尺寸駭人的陰莖上、腹部被壓迫得突出一點。  
「但丁……不准……看──啊啊！」他的威脅止於藍衣半魔將他撈起、坐在維吉爾覆滿鱗甲與硬皮的雙腿上，享受情欲的樣子一覽無遺。對此但丁僅僅是挑眉：「打從把你救下來開始，我就覺得你不大對勁，所以才沒讓你去砍了你老爸。這下可好，現在變成跟你老爸搞在一起了，是吧？」

尼祿想要回嘴，維吉爾卻開始新的一輪抽插，頓時讓他上下顛簸著透不過氣來。「你也沒好到哪去，但丁。」他說：「第一次見到這小子，他身上全是你的味道──都讓我以為是你的種了。」  
但丁笑笑：「所以你現在想努力把我擾人的賀爾蒙蓋掉，是不是？」

被夾在兩人之間的年輕半魔已經沒力氣罵這兩個連在床上都要爭的幼稚鬼，轉而去盯著紅衣半魔鼓起的胯間。「但丁……你還要浪費時間鬥嘴到什麼時候？」他將插在前穴裡的手指撤出，帶著清澈黏稠的蜜液滴在維吉爾右腿。  
幸好那傢伙雖多嘴卻不笨，維吉爾大方地將尼祿的腿拉開，讓他將勃起直接送入柔軟的雌穴當中。尼祿的叫聲在他聽來有些可怕，像是要被撕裂般激動又歡喜得幾近瘋狂。

「就是這樣、棒透了，」他從眼角餘光瞄見那小子的眼睛從清澈的藍色變成迷離的寶藍，開始想辦法回憶自己學得的咒術到底能搞出多複雜的淫紋能讓他變成這樣。「還要、還要更多……」  
他們在尼祿體內釋放過一次後交換位置──尼祿臀上的藍色薔薇在承接精液後被填成了半滿，解除魔化的維吉爾這次擁抱著青年進入他。尼祿的前面一直都很緊，畢竟男性本來沒有這樣的生理構造，然而相對地也更加敏感。維吉爾只需在裏頭輕輕磨蹭就能讓他仰起脖子、腳趾蜷曲。但丁自尼祿後方伸出手，盡可能將兩人都摟在他的臂彎裡，每一次挺動都又深又猛──最終維吉爾先射進尼祿緊窒的體內，下腹刻的藍心呼應著被徹底注滿。  
但丁多堅持了一會兒，氣喘吁吁地抱著那小子問：「這──這做完就會消失了吧？雖然圖樣和我看過的不太一樣，但──」  
說時遲那時快，一股紅流過寶藍薔薇的表面，接著那些圖騰全變成了紫色。維吉爾認真地看了一會，點點頭：「變淡了。」

「嗯，希望這小子喜歡紫色──」紅衣半魔對攣生兄弟笑道，「──而且不排斥我們倆一起來。」


End file.
